<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet coo by usagee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232328">sweet coo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagee/pseuds/usagee'>usagee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>sweet pool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bread Crumbs, M/M, Pigeon Youji, Pigeons, Seeds, mealworms, way too serious for a pigeon AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagee/pseuds/usagee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A flapping sound. A clean tap of feet landing on the stone tiled ground. </p><p>Youji stiffened, wings stuck to his side in distress with crumbs falling off his beak. Not again...</p><p>"Coo.. Coo..." </p><p>sweet pool Pigeon AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakiyama Youji/Shironuma Tetsuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet coo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A flapping sound. A clean tap of feet landing on the stone tiled ground. </p><p>Youji stiffened, wings stuck to his side in distress with crumbs falling off his beak. Not again..</p><p>"Coo.. Coo..." </p><p>Youji waddled away from the pursuing bird as quickly as possible with his short and thin legs, abandoning the treasure trove of bread crumbs his regular feeder had thrown. His thin little grey body moved from side to side as he speed walked away.</p><p>'Please... please leave me alone,' he thought as he waddled towards his pigeon hole, a discreet little blue wooden box hidden within a bush in the park. </p><p>It had been happening since a few days ago. Sunset would fall and his regular feeder, a brown haired boy from the nearby high school would throw out some crumbs from his bread bun to the pigeons around.</p><p>Then <i>he<i> would arrive. A brownish yellow pigeon, with a thick and round body, lustrous feathers which signalled exceptional health. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The large pigeon would, with just his presence alone, intimidate the other birds into flying off in a flock, before he waddled over to the singular Youji. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Coo..." He would coo deeply, beady brown eyes staring emotionlessly at him. He, unlike the other pigeons, never took a peck from the crumbs of bread on the ground.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Unable to understand what the yellow pigeon was trying to convey, Youji would then feel uncomfortable and consequently hop off to his little house. The other bird seemed to just fly off after watching Youji go into his house.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It seemed to be the same today. Cooing to himself in relief, he relaxed into the softness of his nest, made up of fluffy down feathers and dried grass. From the safety of his home, he watched students in groups chattering loudly on their way back home. Bells rang as the twilight sun shone on their youthful faces.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Often, Youji wondered what it would be like to be human, to have two arms and two legs. Surely it would be better than a pair of fragile wings, which would send him crashing into the ground whenever he tried to use it. In a way, humans had so much more freedom than a little pigeon. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He was always a weak pigeon, an only child who had fallen out from the nest when he was barely a few days old. If it weren't for the pigtailed girl who picked him from the grass, sheltered him, and fed him with a mixture of carefully crushed mealworms and water until adulthood, he would have never survived. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Aww, You-chan, why are you so fluffy?" Erika, as he would come to learn, would squeal whenever she came back from outside, using the back of her index finger to ruffle his chest fluffy with down feathers. He would hop onto her hand and be carried over to her vanity where she took off her makeup. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Looking into the mirror would reveal himself surrounded by bottles of skincare and makeup products. His body was of a perfectly average pigeon, albeit on the thin side. The only distinctive feature was a white marking on his chest. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He lived very well for a pigeon at that time. However, the damage from being separated from his parents so early on was already done. His immune system was fragile and his body was delicate. Lacking the nutrients and immunity that his parents' crop milk should have naturally granted him, his body never developed as well as it should have. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Nevertheless, he was still grateful to the kind girl who gave him a chance at life. Even the little house he was currently living in was built by her, when she had to move away from the city. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He missed her presence dearly, as she had been his only family he'd known since birth. But it was only inevitable that he had to be released into the wild one day, where he was born.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As he was deep in thought, the sun had fully set and the park was blanketed in darkness except for the dim lights of street lamps. Youji decided to stretch out his tiny legs and go for a walk.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He stood up from his comfy nest and headed out through the only entrance in his house. A cool wind ruffled his feathers, prompting Youji to preen himself. He twisted his neck to peck at his feathers, beak combing through the soft feathers under his wing. If there was one thing about himself he was proud of, it would be his feathers. Dark grey and exceptionally fluffy, it attracted attention and coos from birdwatchers in the day.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After he was done, he headed towards a brightly lit area some distance away from the park. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There seemed to be humans sitting around a brightly lit room eating some sort of bread. Brown, green and yellow solids were centered between two pieces of round bread. Youji wondered what those were called. He'd only ever known of bread, seeds and mealworms. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Some crumbs dropped on the ground. Youji instinctively hopped towards them, but crashed face-first into an invisible wall. Shocked, he fell backwards onto his bottom. Despite experiencing this many times, he still couldn't get used to the concept of an invisible wall. It was a strange phenomenon.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He settled for watching the humans eat their food, entranced by the movement of their jaws and the intricate way of holding food with their opposable thumbs. Humans... it was a habit for Youji to watch them mingle and do their things. It was relaxing in its own way.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A door opened beside him. Out came a familiar person along with a few others. His regular feeder and his friends. He was carrying a transparent bag containing five of the packaged bread along with other, assumingly, food items. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The person looked down and saw Youji comfortably sitting, legs tucked under his little grey body. He grinned widely and squatted beside the pigeon. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Hey! Look who it is over here. Do you want some seeds?" The brown haired boy asked, digging his hands into his pocket and pulling out a bunch of seeds. Youji stood and accepted the offering, gently pecking at the seeds thrown onto the ground before him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>One of the feeder's friends rolled her eyes. "Makoto, stop with your pigeon obsession! The karaoke will close soon you know," she whined, waving her tanned and manicured hands around, a flashy handbag swinging from her elbow. She tapped her foot impatiently as Makoto continued chattering with Youji. The others seemed used to his behavior and gossiped about some things about school while waiting for him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Ugh piss off. Can't you see that I'm having a moment here?" Giving a light rub on Youji's head, Makoto unwillingly stood from his squatting position and left with his friends.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Mita Makoto, or so he heard from the people around the feeder. He seemed to always have food with him and was popular with both people and pigeons. Whenever Youji was left alone after the other pigeons finished eating from Makoto's bread crumbs, he would talk about his day at school to Youji as if Youji were a human. It was like Makoto considered him a friend. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The pigeon would hop onto the bench and sit beside him, listening quietly as he rambled on and on. It reminded him of Erika, talking about her day as Youji sat by her side on her bed. A warm memory from the old days. He would even allow Makoto to rub his head, which happened too often after Makoto discovered that Youji didn’t mind small touches.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Youji pecked at the seeds a few more times before he felt full. Around half of the seeds were left uneaten on the ground. He had a small appetite ever since he became independent. Food just became a necessity, substances to keep his body functioning. It was just that way for him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He started on his way home. Losing himself in thought, Youji let his body on autopilot. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Suddenly, a bright light blinded him. He could hear a large rolling presence speeding towards him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Youji tried to move away but he was frozen, panic taking over him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It was coming towards him. Too fast. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He couldn't move his legs. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>His heart felt like stopping. It was already beside him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He felt an impact as something hit his left side at high speed. But it wasn't from the large thing. With a crash, he landed on the hard sidewalk. Closing his eyes in pain, he could only think he was dying. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A soft being enveloped him. From it, there was a sweet smell. He could hear a heartbeat coming from the softness pressed against his head. For some strange reason, the pain subsided to a throb as he snuggled against the warm chest, his heartbeat matching the calm one coming from it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Just as it came, it left. Youji could only see a dark form flapping away into the night, leaving him to fend for himself. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It seemed as though his pain had mostly gone away, so Youji carefully got up to his feet. His left side still hurt quite a bit. Probably would take a few days to heal fully. He wondered who that bird was. It was too unusual for him to not think of it. Why would there be another bird saving him? It was just too strange.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Shaking off the dust, Youji continued on his way home, his mind riding away in a train of thoughts.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first work, stemming from a lack of sweet pool works for me to indulge in. I wish there were more fan content for sweet pool. It's such a struggle trying to find material to satisfy my insatiable diet for my OTP Youji/Tetsuo. So what is a fan to do but write a pigeon AU?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>